


Just Like Going Into Battle, but With More Priests

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Sickening Fluff, ffxvrarepairsweek, marriage and wounds, no really this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: It's Nyx and Libertus' big day!





	Just Like Going Into Battle, but With More Priests

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the ffxvrarepairs week: I went for both marriage and wounds! With additional porn, cos you know, it's me!

Libertus fussed with his waistcoat, glaring at his reflection in the too-large mirror. Their hotel room was swanky, but mirrors like that always got him feeling anxious. Not so good with seeing his full reflection, he always figured. 

Nyx came up and wrapped both arms around Libertus’ waist, deftly removing his fingers from the buttons and straightening the wrinkles from waistcoat. “You look great,” he murmured against Libertus’ neck. “Stop fidgeting.”

“I feel like everyone can see the brace. It’s bugging me!” 

Nyx’s eyebrows crinkled as he stared straight at Libertus’ reflected legs. “Nope, can’t see a thing. I mean, other than your nice legs.” 

“Shut up, my legs aren’t nice. They’re all scarred and shit.”

“Well I  _ like  _ scars and shit.” Nyx stood back and gave Libertus a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. 

“And I walk with a limp now. I mean, who wants a husband with a  _ limp _ ?”

Nyx laughed. “Yeah you’re right, guess the wedding’s off, huh? I’d better go tell everyone to go home.”

Libertus swung around and swatted him on the chest. “Stop jerking me around, asshole.”

“Hey, I’m only teasing.” Nyx stepped in closer and cupped Libertus’ face in both hands. “I love you just the way you are, and I’m not cancelling the wedding. Okay?”

“Okay. Yeah. I mean, I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“Me too.” Nyx pressed his forehead against Libertus’ - even though he had to stand on his tiptoes to do so - and took a deep breath. “But we’re still doing it. You know I wouldn’t change you for the world. Scars and all.”

Libertus tilted his head and grinned. “Hey, isn’t that part of your vows or something?”

Nyx raised an eyebrow. “You’ll have to wait and see.” His voice softened. “But it’s all true, though. Sickness and health.”

“Okay okay, save it for the church, Nyx.” Libertus’ cheeks were red, and he dreaded to think just how red he’d go in front of the upcoming small crowd. They hadn’t even invited many people to the wedding - just the Glaives, and a few other friends from the Galahdian district - but he’d never been so great at public speaking. Leave that to the charismatic types.

Well anyway, at least there’d be food afterwards. And lots of booze, too. And then, the wedding night. Not that they hadn’t already fucked tons of times, but the wedding night was meant to be  _ special _ , wasn’t it? Libertus’d heard women talking about lingerie and giggling together, but he had no idea how they were meant to go for two guys. 

His wondering was cut short by Crowe bursting into the room like a whirlwind. “Come on you guys, you’re gonna be late for your own wedding!”

Nyx checked his watch and pulled a face. “No we won’t, it’s only ten. We’ve got half an hour yet, you know.” 

“Well everyone’s here, so get your asses moving!” Crowe turned as quickly as she’d arrived in a swish of red dress and then she was off and out of the room again.

Libertus looked sidelong at Nyx and took a deep breath. “Well, now or never, huh?” He held out his hand for Nyx’s, clasping it to his chest for a second to calm himself. 

“Just like going into a battle,” Nyx said in a stage whisper, “but kinda scarier.”

“And with more priests.”

\- - -

Libertus pushed Nyx against the door of the hotel room, closing it behind them with the force of it. “Get this damn suit off,” he breathed between kisses, “now.”

“No complaints from me,” Nyx replied. He reached behind himself and flicked the door to locked before giving himself over completely to Libertus’ attentions. He tilted his head back, not even caring that it slammed against the door as Libertus sucked a red mark into the hollow of his shoulder. 

Libertus reached up and pushed Nyx’s suit jacket off his shoulders and went for the waistcoat buttons, fingers less than agile from all the punch they’d drunk all evening. He managed to get them undone, pulling the waistcoat open and then groaning with frustration as he was met with yet more buttons on his shirt.

“Too many clothes,” Nyx gasped. He began to work on his tie then gave it up as the knot just tightened. 

“You’re not kidding.” Libertus rested his head against Nyx’s for a second before giving up on the buttons and just pulling his shirttails out of Nyx’s trousers. “Right, fuck this shit.” He yanked on his belt buckle and whipped it open carelessly, button fly following until he could get his palm around the solid hardness of Nyx’s dick.

“ _ Shit _ , Lib,” Nyx groaned, burying his face into Libertus’ shoulder. “I’m gonna come in like, ten seconds if you keep that up.”

Libertus chuckled deep in his chest and Nyx could almost see the wicked grin on his face. “That’s okay, gives me plenty of time to get you warmed up for round two afterwards.”

“Round two? I’m-” Nyx gasped as Libertus squeezed his dick, “I’m nearly forty Lib, I don’t think there’ll be a round two!” Without thinking about it, he lifted his leg and hooked it around Libertus’ waist, opening himself up for a better angle.

Libertus grunted at the shift in weight, and Nyx stood on his own two feet again as though he was burned. 

“Shit! Are you okay?” Nyx grabbed Libertus and steadied him as he swayed, face suddenly blanching. 

“I’m fine,” Libertus muttered, but the way he clutched Nyx’s hand told a different story. “But maybe we’d better take this to the bed, yeah?”

“Yeah okay, come on.” Nyx helped Libertus to the bed, pushing him down and back gently, until he was laid, head on the pillows. 

“Guess neither of us are twenty any more, are we?” Libertus laughed wryly. He lifted a hand and cupped Nyx’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the tiny tattoo at his cheekbone. 

“We don’t need to be twenty to enjoy ourselves, Mr Ostium-Ulric,” Nyx murmured, looking down at Libertus from under his eyelashes. “And you don’t need to hold me up against a wall to fuck me.”

Libertus groaned and reached up to pull Nyx down and flush against him, kissing him hungrily. “Say that again,” he whispered, voice breaking around the lump in his throat. Not the first time he’d been on the verge of tears, today.

“Mr,” Nyx purred, “Ostium-Ulric,” he kissed Libertus deeply, “I’m going to ride you until we drop.” He ground his erection against Libertus’ still clothed crotch to accentuate his point, and Libertus groaned.

“Too many clothes.” Libertus reached down between them and somehow managed to fumble open his belt and trousers.

Between them, they managed to yank trousers down and kick out of their shoes. With a quick movement, Nyx straddled Libertus, being careful not to put too much pressure on his scarred leg.

Libertus huffed out a laugh as he noticed the black and gold garter around his thigh. “Well that’s hot.” He ran both his palms up the length of Nyx’s thighs, giving careful attention to the garter and the skin around it. 

“You like it?”

“Hell yeah I do.” One of Libertus’ hands wandered and palmed Nyx’s dick again while his other idly played with the golden lace. “Can’t believe you’ve been wearing that all day and I had no idea. Naughty.” 

Nyx grinned a shit-eating grin. He opened his mouth to reply, but any words were abruptly cut off as Libertus squeezed his dick again, and jerked his hips upwards to grind his own against Nyx’s balls. “Ah shit,” he hissed. “Lube. And quickly or I might just come all over your damned chest.”

Libertus chuckled and reached up for the lube, which’d been nestled between their pillows the whole time. “Someone was prepared,” he commented, pumping out a good amount onto his fingers. 

“Crowe, I bet. She disappeared earlier.” Nyx lifted up a little, giving Libertus enough room to push a thoroughly lubed finger into his ass. “Ah yeah, that’s it.” He planted one hand firmly on Libertus’ chest, leaning his weight forward enough that the angle was good. 

Taking advantage of the position, Libertus pushed his finger in deeper, pressing at Nyx’s prostate until he squirmed. “Yeah, like that?”

“Yeah, come on Lib, don’t tease me.” Nyx’s voice held a desperate edge, and Libertus found himself wanting nothing more than to tease him; to rub him until he begged; but not now. Now, he just needed to feel Nyx around him, hot and tight and so good that he could barely believe his luck.

“You know I gotta do a couple more first,” Libertus said with a hitch in his breath. The way Nyx ground his ass against his hand was obscene, and he obliged by pushing another finger inside. 

The preparation seemed to take forever, but it can’t have been longer than fifteen minutes before Nyx pulled himself off Libertus’ fingers and looked him directly in the eyes. “Enough,” he breathed, “I’m good. I’m ready.” He held the gaze as he moved, manoeuvring until he was sitting on the blunt, thick head of Libertus’ dick; until it slid inside with that amazing, tight pop. 

Libertus groaned, guttural and deep, and drove his dick deeper until Nyx was sat flush against him, one hand tightening in the loose fabric of Libertus’ shirt for balance as the other sought his good leg. 

Nyx arched his back, rolled his hips, and Libertus saw stars and then they were fucking as messy and and as fast as the first time; unable to get enough of each other, until, finally, Nyx came in hot ropes across Libertus’ belly. 

Libertus followed him, a few more jerks of his hips, until he was spent. His breath came in pants and he felt the deep ache of overexertion in his leg that he would surely pay for tomorrow, but in that moment he didn’t care one bit. 

“Here, let me just-” Nyx lifted himself off Libertus’ dick and hurried to the bathroom, bringing back a towel that he’d dampened under the warm tap. He wiped himself off and then perched on the edge of the bed and cleaned Libertus gently. When he was finished, he dropped the towel on the floor and flopped sideways, nestling up against Libertus’ side. 

“Hey,” Libertus murmured, stroking Nyx’s hair. “I’m fucked.” Exhaustion blurred his voice, his stroking barely exerting any pressure against Nyx’s head.

“Sorry babe, maybe we shoulda gone a little easier, huh?” Nyx lifted up onto his elbow and pressed a kiss to Libertus’ jaw. 

“It was kinda a long day, yeah.”

“Well, I got a trip to that nice spa planned for us tomorrow, so you can relax.”

Libertus turned to look at Nyx, surprise written on his face. “That place is so expensive!”

“Yeah, but you deserve it. And anyway, we got married today.”

“Yeah we did, didn’t we?” Libertus’ face softened into a smile - the one he reserved for Nyx and Nyx alone - and Nyx felt his heart melt. 


End file.
